Hunters Of The Leaves
by ArtistOfArsenic
Summary: What if Sasuke hadn't gone with Orochimaru, and left the village on his own? What if he took some others with him? What if Naruto and the remainder of his friends were Hunter nin, we new abilities? What if I could write a good Summary? M to be safe


A/N: Alright, so while I was writing and reading some other fics, this idea came to me. Won't be updated often, because I'm working on other stories, but here we go.

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto jumped through the trees, tracking down another target. Almost all of his face, except his hair, was hidden by a fox mask. The rest of his body was hidden by his black shorts and grey sweatshirt. The A-Rank Missing Nin turned around fearfully. "Please let me go man!" The man begged. Naruto smiled under his mask, before reaching into his pocket, and grabbing a small axe. He brought his arm back, before throwing it at the man.

The missing nin deflected it with a kunai, before his eyes widened in fright. Naruto quickly formed some hand seals, before shouting, " _Bakuhatsu:Bakudan chen!"_ (Explosion:Bomb Chain.). A string of small orange orbs streaked towards the opposing Shinobi, and warped around his torso. The exploded one after the other, in quick succession. He screamed in agony, before falling to the ground, covered in wounds.

Naruto stalked slowly over to the fallen Shinobi. The missing nin tried to sit up, wincing from the effort. "Just give up, you've already wasted all your chakra." The masked ninja said. Naruto reached an arm over his shoulder, and grabbed his _Jangchan._ (It's basically a spear. I'm just incredibly specific.). The spear-like weapon had a red and orange handle, though the tip was what made it special. It was made of Mirrorheart metal.(Is that already a thing? Is this too many notes? Find out next time on DragonBall Z.) Mirrorheart metal was one of the most rare and expensive metals on Earth, and for good reason. It absorbed all basic Nature transformations, but, took the users chakra to do so.

Having reached the man, he rose the weapon above his head. "Any last words?" He asked dramatically. The man raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Really? That was the best you could come up with?" He asked. Naruto sighed, disappointed. It always sounded cooler in the movies. Deciding to stop stalling, he quickly swiped downwards, slitting the mans throats.

He sealed the body in a scroll, and put it in his back pocket. Naruto looked up at the sky, wondering when his life had become tracking down and killing Missing Nin. 'Oh yeah,' he thought to himself, 'it was when Sasuke left the village and took some of my other friends with him.' Naruto sighed wearily, he could still remember that day at the chunin exams.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Sakura! Where's Sasuke and the others?!" A much younger Naruto asked a crying Sakura. The rain fell down on the pair, making the situation seem even sadder. A dreadful thought occurred to him. "He didn't go with Orohimaru did he?" The pinkette shook her head. "No, t-the ANBU took-k care of-f Orochimaru." She said, sobbing. Naruto decided to find them himself. He sped down the streets of Konoha, looking at all the destruction around him. Though the Hokage and the ANBU had taken care of Orochimaru's goons, the cost was still heavy. Buildings demolished, children looking for their families, and fires burned, the rain doing nothing to put them out. Gaara and his siblings had done massive damage to the town, before even Orochimaru himself had realized that they were too out of control. He had shut them down fairly easily.

He arrived at the broken gates of the village, where the his friends were at a standoff. Though Sasuke had rejected Orochimaru's offer, he had decided leaving the village to train would benefit him, as did a few others. There Sasuke stood, with his little team. It consisted of Sasuke, Neji, Tenten (albeit reluctantly. She was only there to go with Neji.), Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and surprisingly, Shino and Ino.

Neji was going with Sasuke because he had somehow removed his seal. Tenten was leaving to get stronger, after her crushing defeat at Temaris hands, and go with Neji. The Sand Siblings were tired of being used, and wanted revenge on Sunagakure. Shino, was leaving after Kiba and Hinata got together, he decided there was no room for him anymore, and was leaving to get stronger as well. Ino wanted to prove herself, and follow Sasuke.

Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Hinata stood poised to stop them from leaving. "This is insane! There's no need for you to leave to get stronger, and killing your brother won't prove a damn thing!" Shikamaru shouted in the rain. Choji looked at Ino, silently begging her to stay. Ino looked away sadly, refusing to meet her teammates eyes. Sasuke scoffed at the Nara, crossing his arms. "What do you know? This village will only hold is back. We all have our goals in life, to achieve ours we need strength." Shikamaru muttered something dark under his breathe. Kiba, who had been holding Hinata back, loosened his grip. That was all the Hyuuga heiress needed to escape. She burst towards the front of the crowd.

"Please Shino! This team needs you!" She begged, years threatening to spill from her eyes. Shino seemed unfazed by her words, and simply stood there. Hinata decided to try her luck with Neji. As soon as she turned to look at him though, he raised a hand. "Don't even try Hinata- _sama."_ He said, mocking her. "I've been offered freedom for the first time in my life, I'm not giving this up.".

This was the scene Naruto arrived to. His friends staring at one another, the tension building, as the rainfall increased with it. "Fine! We'll just have to stop you by force!" Shikamaru shouted. He sent out a shadow towards the Uchiha, who nimbly dodged the technique. Neji took a battle stance, and Shino released some of his kikai beetles. Sasuke waved a hand towards them. "They're not worth it. Let's go." He said. Gaara looked up at this, and started leaking sand to cover the group. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke turned towards the Jinchuriki with a smirk on his face. He waved a hand goodbye, before the sand completely covered him, and teleported him, along with the others, away.

 ** _End Flashback_**

It'd been years since that day. The group of missing nin had since become as infamous as the Akatsuki. They didn't have a name, but the Elemental Nations gave them one, for simplicity's sake. _Black Ninja's._ (I know, very creative. I'm lazy okay?). The rest of the genin had been training hard since that day, in order to bring their friends back. Sakura had become a medic, with superhuman strength and abilities.(Same old Sakura. I don't really like her, but, I am gonna make her play a role in this story.) Shikamaru had trained with not just his Shadows, but using fire ninjustu has well. Choji had discovered his affinity for Earth Justu, and now used a hammer in battle as well. Kiba decided to use three dogs instead of one, and very good at using them. He could even make them bigger or smaller at will. Hinata had shown considerable improvement as well. She was now as strong as Neji was when he left, and used a staff combined with her attacks to do considerable damage.

All of these feats were nothing compared to what Naruto had accomplished. The Kyuubi had taught him a technique. The only downside to said technique was that it uses Kyuubi's chakra or yoki. Therefore, he couldn't use it in attacks. The technique he showed him was called, _Elmental Fusion._ It was how special kekkei gen Kai had originally been formed. Using his primary and secondary elements, he could fuse them to create special chakra natures. Like Explosion, for example. His elemental affinities were Earth and Water, so to create Explosion, he had to carry lighting based justu in a scroll. Thankfully Kakashi-sensei was a Lighting type, so he had plenty of Justu to use. The only fusion element he could create naturally was Crystal. (Yes, I know by these laws I made up, he should be able to use Wood release as well. He's not gonna though, someone else is.) The main drawback is that this consumes a lot of Chakra, and the Ninetails can't help him. Also, you had to have a least one of the elements naturally.

In order to better they're search for their friends, the remaining ninja became hunter nin. So far, they had little to no progress, just rumors.

Naruto jumped back into the trees, and headed towards the nearest bounty collection station. The nearest village that had one was the Hoshigakure. (I could not figure out where the fuck Hoshigakure was. I'm saying it's near the Hidden Cloud Village. Kumogakure right?) The blond haired Shinobi traveled through the night, and finally came to The Hidden Star Village. The guards at the gat barely gave him a second glance as he entered the small town.

He stopped at the bounty station in the village, and tossed the scroll towards the man at the counter. The man gave him the proper amount of money, and Naruto exited the building. Naruto sat on the steps outside, when a bird landed next to him, a scroll in its beak. Naruto took the scroll from the bird (Imagine it's a pterodactyl for all I care.) and read it.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _Yesterday we received a report from Choji that he located Shino and Tenten near Kiri. We have reason to believe the base of The Black Ninja may be nearby._ (No duh ya dumb fucks.) _However, he sent back an SOS this morning. We fear he has been captured. We're sending reinforcements your way to recapture him. Stay put._

 _From, Sakura_

Naruto's eyes widened as he read the words. They might finally have a chance to stop their former friends. The rest of Naruto's friends held out hope that they may come back some day, but Naruto knew better. They're old friends were gone, replaced with monsters.

 ** _End._**

So, how'd you like the first chapter? I've already begun the second, so you won't have to wait too long. I'm trying to write as much as I can before I'm gone for a week. Sorry for all the notes in the story, I might start putting them at the end of each chapter. Anyway, I'll update as soon as chapter 5 of Akatsuki Community Board is done. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I'm on Mobile. Leave a review, bye!!!!


End file.
